Headphone systems are used in numerous environments and for various purposes, examples of which include entertainment purposes such as gaming or listening to music, productive purposes such as phone calls, and professional purposes such as aviation communications or sound studio monitoring, to name a few. Different environments and purposes may have different requirements for fidelity, noise isolation, noise reduction, voice pick-up, and the like. Some environments require accurate communication despite high background noise, such as environments involving industrial equipment, aviation operations, and sporting events. Some applications exhibit increased performance when a user's voice is more clearly separated, or isolated, from other noises, such as voice communications and voice recognition, including voice recognition for communications, e.g., speech-to-text for short message service (SMS), i.e., texting, or virtual personal assistant (VPA) applications.
Accordingly, in some environments and in some applications it may be desirable for enhanced capture or pick-up of a user's voice from among other acoustic sources in the vicinity of a headphone or headset, to reduce signal components that are not due to the user's voice.